Display devices are ubiquitous in modern society. They are present, for instance, in the mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, laptop computers, tablets, etc.) that nearly everyone carries with them at all times. People use mobile devices in a variety of locations and, consequently, a variety of differently lit settings. As such, there is a desire to produce device displays that have versatility with respect to the ambient light present in the location where the mobile device is being used. However, current solutions leave much to be desired. For instance, available solutions that attempt to compensate for the presence of ambient light can degrade the color gamut performance of a display device and cause washout, among other failures. Better solutions are needed.